


Agent Maximoff

by soothesayre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soothesayre/pseuds/soothesayre
Summary: This fic takes place in a universe where Quicksilver didn’t die in the battle of Sokovia. It's assumed that the Avengers put him in the cradle and brought him back that way.The events of this fic take place sometime after Age of Ultron.





	Agent Maximoff

“Agent Maximoff, I need you in the briefing room in 5.” 

The announcement came over the intercom for everyone to hear. Coulson had tried tracking down Pietro to call him to the briefing room, but he was too slow. Pietro knew that really he had no reason to continue running around the base the Koenig brother’s operated. But ever since joining S.H.I.E.L.D, he couldn’t keep still. 

If he had joined even a year ago, Pietro would still be going through the Academy. Thank God that was no longer necessary. He’d never been the school type. 

Besides, his skills were best used out in the field. Where he could run around and use his superspeed for something other than getting lunch for the team faster than ever before. 

Despite that, no one had let him go out on a mission yet. He’d seen the rest of the team come and go while Koenig went on and on about the importance of lanyards. 

“Who cares about piece of plastic on string anyways?” Pietro flicked the badge hanging on Koenig’s neck during one of these unfortunately dull moments. “Something this small cannot matter as much as mission.” Pietro ran 10 laps of the base in a second just to demonstrate his point.

“Will you stop doing that!” Koenig cried out, frustrated. “You don’t get to go on a mission until you get a lanyard, which you don’t get until you go through orientation. I’ve told you that four times already.”

Pietro rolled his eyes, “Fine. Hurry up with orientation.”

Koenig turned around, “If you’ll just follow me, we can walk you through the process.”

Pietro had his lanyard now. Despite how light it was, he still didn’t like wearing it. The thing tended to drag behind him on his neck when he ran, slowing him down enough that it was a royal pain. But he wasn’t allowed onto the same parts of the base without it, and he was dying to go out on a mission. 

He didn’t join S.H.I.E.L.D for the protocol. If he knew there was this much waiting around, he might have given serious thought to joining his twin on the Avengers. They’d only asked him to join about a thousand times. 

But he couldn’t be on the team. He didn’t understand how Wanda could stand serving in a facility where she constantly ran the risk of running into the man that killed their parents. 

No. Pietro wouldn’t put himself near Tony Stark unless there was no other choice. S.H.I.E.L.D had proven to be trustworthy, and dedicated towards making it so that events like Sokovia wouldn’t ruin the lives of other families across the globe. Now that Ultron was taken care of, he needed to feel like he was doing something valuable with his time. 

When there were only 2 seconds left before the mission briefing started, he made his way to the largest conference room that he’d seen the rest of the team gather in before Coulson took them out on a mission. This was the first time he’d been asked to join them.

The second he walked into the room, all conversation died off. The rest of the agents turned to look at him. He tried to remember all of their names, but focusing sometimes took effort for him. Names weren’t something he had needed to remember until very recently. 

There was Koenig, a short, stout man that Pietro couldn’t forget if he tried. This was the man that had held him back from joining the team and Pietro wasn’t likely to forget that anytime soon. Then there was Coulson, the man in charge. But the rest of them were a little….hazy. 

There was the Chinese lady who he’d seen working out in the rec room downstairs. After seeing her moves, he was certainly glad that he could get out of her reach before she could try anything on him.  
Then there was the curly haired British boy who spoke with a stutter. He was always hanging out with the large man who looked like he could lift a bus, but spoke softly and seemed relaxed all of the time. Then there was the British girl who hung out in the lab all the time, constantly barking order to those who worked with her. 

Then there was the couple who were constantly shouting at each other. Pietro didn’t know what to make of those two.

“You’d think the room had never seen a man run fast before with that welcome.” The looks he was receiving felt as cold as ice and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Agent Maximoff will be joining us out in the field this time. I expect all of you to help him adjust to the demands that come from running missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Coulson looked at everyone to make sure he was being understood.

“Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D is not used to having superpower on the same side,” Pietro wondered aloud. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve had a powered on the team, you know,” Coulson explained with his arms crossed. 

“Then why is step with such caution? Like am something to be feared.” Pietro raised his eyebrow painstakingly slow, so that everyone would be sure to see it.

“Because the last powered we had on our team ran off with a mass murderer,” the British girl chimed in. “A mass murderer that once threw us into the ocean. So you can see why we’re a little hesitant to jump right in with someone who we couldn’t catch if we tried,” she turned and stared at Coulson as she finished saying the last word. 

Coulson didn’t hesitate. “I know we’ve been through a lot concerning Skye. But Pietro is an incredible asset to us, and right now, we can use all the help we can get. I don’t have to remind you how much the Hydra reveal devastated our ranks.” Coulson pursed his lips and took in a deep breath. 

“We’re all aware of the risks. But I’ve seen the work Agent Maximoff did in Sokovia. He took several bullets for the team. No. We’re all in good hands with him here, and I’m counting on you to make him feel welcome.”

“I don’t know why you is so upset about sky. When in Sokovia, the whole city fell out of sky and we all turned out fine.” 

“She doesn’t mean-“ the curly haired boy grunted in frustration. “You kno-know what, forget it.”

Pietro couldn’t stop the smirk from crossing his face even if he wanted to. 

“So, boss,” the Chinese woman spoke. “What’s the mission?”

Coulson smiled and pulled up the projector.


End file.
